


Ciekawość

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: "Nie z tego świata" [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Dni Supernatural na Imago 2016, Episode: s04e18 The Monster at the End of This Book, Tydzień Supernatural 2016, brak bety, spojlery do s11e20
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wprowadzenie siebie do fabuły jest trudne. Zwłaszcza, gdy ta fabuła to prawdziwe życie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ciekawość

Pisząc książkę, której nigdy nie zamierzał opublikować, był zdenerwowany. Wiedział co się wydarzy.

Kiedyś jego książki musiały trafić do Sama i Deana. Oczywiście mógł je przed nimi ukryć, ale chyba nadszedł czas, by odegrać swoją rolę w tym okropnym przedstawieniu. Lilith łamała kolejne pieczęci i Shurley miał pewność, że jej się uda. W końcu, była równie uparta, co jej stwórca.

Chuck wyrzucił te myśli z głowy i rozejrzał się, ogarniając wzrokiem bałagan, panujący w jego domu.

Westchnął, siadając przy komputerze, by napisać kolejną scenę.

Był ciekaw, czy przy ich spotkaniu, naszyjnik Deana, który został wyłączony dawno temu, zaświeci raz jeszcze.

 


End file.
